Generally, various electronic apparatuses are known, including notebook, desktop and tablet computers. These electronic apparatuses execute predetermined application programs (hereinafter referred to as viewer applications) when they display (moving or still) images.
Some viewer applications subject respective images to respective image quality enhancement processes when they display the images. The image quality enhancement processes enable the viewer applications to display high-definition images.
On the other hand, some of the electronic apparatuses are known to have functions of sharing images (hereinafter referred to as sharing functions), which their viewer applications are presently displaying, with another application or another device (hereinafter referred to as a sharing partner). Each of the sharing functions may cooperate with another application to allow an image to be posted to a Web social networking site, or to be attached to an e-mail. The sharing function allows the sharing partner to use the presently displayed image.
However, when an image is shared with the sharing partner, the sharing partner may often adjust resolution of the image (namely, may often subject the image to a resizing process) as needed.
When an image is shared with a sharing partner as described above, it is desirable that the sharing partner should handle a high-definition image. Therefore, it may be conceived that an image which the viewer application has subjected to the image quality enhancement process is shared with the sharing partner.
However, the image quality enhancement process which the viewer application executes is based on the display resolution of the electronic apparatus on which the viewer application runs (namely, the electronic apparatus which displays the image). Therefore, there is a possibility that the sharing partner cannot use the high-definition image (namely, degradation of the image occurs) if the image having been subjected to the image quality enhancement process is adjusted in resolution to the sharing partner.